familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Curry Mallet
|civil_parish= |shire_district= South Somerset |shire_county = Somerset |region= South West England |constituency_westminster= |post_town= TAUNTON |postcode_area= TA |postcode_district= TA3 |dial_code= |os_grid_reference= ST325215 }} Curry Mallet (anciently "Cory Mallett")Old spelling used especially in genealogies of the Poyntz family, "lords of Cory Mallett", who inherited the manor by marriage c.1217 to Helewise Malet (Sanders, I.J. English Baronies, Oxford, 1960, pp.38-9) is a village and parish in Somerset, England. It is on the Fivehead River (also known as the River Ile), east of Taunton in the South Somerset district. The village has a population of 306. History At the time of the Domesday Book in 1086 the manor was held by Roger de Courselles, also the owner of Fisherton in Wiltshire, which was held under Curry.William Henry Jones, Domesday for Wiltshire: extracted from accurate copies of the original (1865), p. 216 online at books.google.co.uk It later passed to the Malet (also spelt as Mallet or Mallett) family, with William Malet, one of the guarantors of the Magna Carta, lord of the manor in 1215. It passed on through the descendants of the Malet family until 1356 when it was sold to Sir Matthew Gourney and his family until 1443 when the estate passed to the king and became part of the Duchy of Cornwall. Curry Mallet was part of the hundred of Abdick and Bulstone. The Manor house, (Mallet Court) is a Grade II* listed building, includes a Great Hall (or perhaps a barn) of the 15th century, and a small irregular manor house of the late 16th century. It stands on the site of, and incorporates parts of, the castle built by William Malet, a Norman knight, who fought at the Battle of Hastings.The entrance hall extension and other parts were upgraded and connected with the main house c 1939 by Clough Williams-Ellis whose client was the Selous family. The Manor House was lived in by the Pyne family who are buried in an Elizabethan family tomb to be found in the Mallet Chapel in the village Church of St James. Elizabeth II visited the house as part of her duties when she was head of the Duchy of Cornwall. The house is associated with the memory of Derek Jarman, film-maker, artist and gay activist. In World War II, pillboxes were placed in the village as part of the Taunton Stop Line. Governance The parish council has responsibility for local issues, including setting an annual precept (local rate) to cover the council’s operating costs and producing annual accounts for public scrutiny. The parish council evaluates local planning applications and works with the local police, district council officers, and neighbourhood watch groups on matters of crime, security, and traffic. The parish council's role also includes initiating projects for the maintenance and repair of parish facilities, as well as consulting with the district council on the maintenance, repair, and improvement of highways, drainage, footpaths, public transport, and street cleaning. Conservation matters (including trees and listed buildings) and environmental issues are also the responsibility of the council. The village falls within the Non-metropolitan district of South Somerset, which was formed on 1 April 1974 under the Local Government Act 1972, having previously been part of Langport Rural District. The district council is responsible for local planning and building control, local roads, council housing, environmental health, markets and fairs, refuse collection and recycling, cemeteries and crematoria, leisure services, parks, and tourism. Somerset County Council is responsible for running the largest and most expensive local services such as education, social services, libraries, main roads, public transport, policing and fire services, trading standards, waste disposal and strategic planning. It is also part of a county constituency represented in the House of Commons of the Parliament of the United Kingdom. It elects one Member of Parliament (MP) by the first past the post system of election, and part of the South West England constituency of the European Parliament which elects seven MEPs using the d'Hondt method of party-list proportional representation. Religious sites The parish Church of St James has 13th-century origins and has been designated as a Grade I listed building. People References External links Category:Villages in South Somerset Category:Civil parishes in Somerset